Jinchuuriki Project
by UmbralKnight
Summary: AU The ability to use chakra is a rare ability. Those that can are often Super- heroes/villians/soldiers. The Jinchuuriki project by Akatsuki Inc. uses demons to create the ultimate soldiers. But when one subject escapes, their plans go awry...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters****.**

**Jinchuuriki Project**

**Chapter one**

**Escape from hell, readjust to the world.**

**Akatsuki Inc. building, Konoha 2008**

In a blank room with a bed, urinal, sink, table, and white walls, sits a young man of 16 years. He has spiky, bright-blonde hair. He would stand 5'10". He has bright blue eyes, if slightly hardened. He has three whisker marks on each cheek, birthmarks as he knows them. He is wearing a drab grey jumpsuit. He knows himself as Subject 09. He was raised by Akatsuki for as long as he can remember, trained to become a super soldier. He is stronger than the average bodybuilder, but he isn't huge, rather he is lithe, built much like a katana. He has had a heavily enforced education; he is also kept up to date with most of the news in the world. But, most importantly, he can manipulate his chakra, a very rare ability among people. While everyone has chakra, the ability to manipulate chakra and use it to create various effects is incredibly rare. As such, those who can do so often have alter egos that are superheroes, supervillians, or those in between.

Akatsuki is a massive, very secretive organization that has many footholds all over the world. Their most top secret project is the Jinchuuriki Project. Subject 09 is the last of these nine individuals, these Jinchuuriki, these people with demons sealed in side of them. Each of these people was trained from birth to be super soldiers.

Tonight Subject 09 was going to escape from this hell hole. All he had to do was wait for the right time and he would be free.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Seconds turn to minutes as he waits, and then suddenly he gets up and heads for the door. He puts his ear to the door, in order to be sure there are no guards. As he expected, there are no guards. Quickly, he moves to the only definite blind spot in his 'room'. That would be the urinal, if you didn't guess. There he makes a pair of kage bunshin, which go over to the table and pull out a deck of cards and start playing. Subject 09 moves to the air vent while staying in the blind spot of the camera. Once there he unscrews the vent, creates another kage bunshin, crawls into the vent, and has the bunshin screw the vent back in before dispelling.

Subject 09 crawls through the vents towards the security office. Once there he looks around. No one is in the office at the moment. Subject 09 creates yet another kage bunshin, just inside the office, which he has open the vent. Subject 09 gets out and orders the bunshin to close and lock the door. He then creates 3 more bunshin, which along with him, go over to the computers. The bunshin begin to shut down cameras along his escape route, before monitoring the remaining screens. Meanwhile, Subject 09 starts to get as much as he can about on the Jinchuuriki Project. Soon enough he hits the jackpot, the subject files.

_Subject 01:_

_Name: Sabaku no Gaara_

_Demon: Ichibi (Shukaku)_

_Current status: He is living with his family. He was returned to them in 2004 upon his twelfth birthday, as was agreed upon his father, the ruler of Suna._

_Special abilities and notes: Can control sand effortlessly. Sand forms a shield to protect him without him needing to will it. Is a homicidal insomniac._

_Subject 02:_

_Name: Nii Yugito_

_Demon: Nibi no Nekomata_

_Current status: She was released back to Kumo in 2005. They planned to use her as a weapon. However, she has fled from Kumo, in the direction of Konoha. Whereabouts unknown._

_Special abilities and notes: She can, with exertion, animate the dead. Unsurprisingly, she has an affinity for cats. Resistant to fire._

_Subject 03:_

_Name: Hoshigake Kisame_

_Demon: Sanbi (Isonade)_

_Current status: He is now a member of Akatsuki._

_Special abilities and notes: Wields Samehada, a chakra eating sword that shaves. Excellent mastery of water techniques. He is addicted to sushi. Has many shark characteristics._

_Subject 04:_

_Name: Tate Shinai_

_Demon: Yonbi_

_Current status: He is undergoing training at the Iwa base. This will continue until his sixteenth birthday in 2010._

_Special abilities and notes: He is very brash. High chakra, but cannot control it very well. He has yet to manifest any special powers._

_Subject 05:_

_Name: Haru Yuri_

_Demon: Gobi no Okami_

_Current Status: She is currently a student at Konoha University. She just enrolled._

_Special abilities and notes: She can control all five elements with ease. Is adept at illusions of all sorts. She is __very__ open about her sexuality._

_Subject 06:_

_Name: James Coldsteel_

_Demon: Rokubi no Itachi_

_Current Status: He is a soldier for Kumo, already a low level troop commander._

_Special abilities and notes: He can control lightning. He belonged to foreign parents who gave their infant to the Raikage to become a soldier. He is extremely determined._

_Subject 07:_

_Name: Muga_

_Demon: Shichibi no Anaguma_

_Current Status: She is undergoing training at the Kiri base. She will be released upon her twelfth birthday, in 2012._

_Special abilities and notes: She is worthy of her name. She has yet to manifest powers._

_Subject 08:_

_Name: Uchiha Ryoga_

_Demon: Hachibi no Ryu (extracted)_

_Current Status: Deceased. His body rejected the demon when it was sealed in. Demon's extraction was successful._

_Subject 18:_

_Name: Mugen Katachi_

_Demon: Hachibi no Ryu_

_Current Status: Being raised in the Ame facility._

_Special abilities and notes: N/A_

_Subject 09:_

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Demon: Kyuubi no Kitsune_

_Current Status: Nearing end of training at Konoha facility._

_Special abilities and notes: He has a ramen addiction. He has insane amounts of chakra, and because of training, his control is already S-rank. He is adept at all types of bunshin. Fair at illusions, but better at damaging techniques. The only non-Akatsuki created Jinchuuriki. Kyuubi was sealed in by Namikaze Minato at child's birth. He can control 5 tails without adverse affects._

Naruto grabs a disk and starts copying every thing he can about the Jinchuuriki Project, himself, and this Namikaze Minato. After it's done he grabs the disks, packs them and makes his escape.

**1 hour later, Konoha city, 9:15 PM**

Naruto has made his escape and is currently looking for a place to rent. (AN: he took money from the security room.) As he is walking down the streets, he notices a commotion in an alley. He decides to look down the alley.

There appears to be a young woman being assaulted by 3 men. Naruto heads down the alley, yelling to get the men's attention. One of the thugs looks over and says, "Looks like we've company guys. What say we rough the guy up."

The three numbskulls (let's call them Dumb, Dumber, and Hunch) charge at Naruto, who sidesteps easily. He then axe kicks Dumb, which knocks him out cold. He punches Dumber in the solar plexus followed by a swift kick to the groin, sending him to the ground. He chops Hunch in the back of the neck, laying him out cold. This took all of 8 seconds. Naruto looks toward the young lady and asks, "Are you okay? Those thugs didn't harm you did they?"

The young lady, who had pupil-less lavender eyes, DD-cup breasts, and shoulder-length blue hair, blushed and stuttered, "N-n-no, I'm f-fine. Th-Thank you f-for saving m-me. My n-name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata."

Naruto blinks once. '_She was the Hyuuga heiress? Odd that she stutters so much_._'_ He replies, "You're welcome. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Um, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find an apartment to rent, would you?"

"T-Try 2 b-blocks down from here. They m-might have a r-room o-open," Hinata answers while thinking, _'He is so hot. Plus he saved me. He could be my boyfriend. But he's probably older than me…'_

"Thanks Hinata. Maybe we'll see each other again." With that Naruto heads down to the apartment complex. Once there, he rents an apartment, which had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom.

**The two days later… (10/28)**

Naruto got up, had breakfast, got dressed, and headed down to Konoha High School for his first day of school.

**AN:**

**That took a lot. Anyways, this is going to be a superhero / high school fic. Naruto will have a Harem. Also, at this point he has a job at Ichiraku Ramen.**

**Girls definitely in the Harem:**

**Hinata**

**Yugito**

**Ayame**

**Girls possibly in Harem:**

**Haru Yuri (OC)**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Sabaku no Temari**

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Uzuki Yugao**

**Ten-Ten**

**Shizune**

**Yuuhi Kurenai**

**The harem will have a max size of five.**

_**Explanation of OC personalities/appearances and 3 or 4 of the current 'supers' plus their identities:**_

___**Haru Yuri: She is 20 years old. She is a major pervert . She has the ability to seemingly change her hair color at will (read: illusions). She is still an excellent fighter, capable of going head to head with a battalion or two.**_

___**James Coldsteel: 6'3" with dull red hair, Coldsteel is now 25 years old. He is pure muscle, but has a brain that can think its way out of nearly anything (except the skull it is placed in). He has determination coming out every pore of his body. He is slightly brash, but all in all, a good man. I pity the fool that gets into a fight with him.**_

___**Tate Shinai: 5'5" with black hair and eyes. He is very brash and charges into situations with a 'shoot first, second, third, then ask questions if getting the ass handed to him' attitude. Has good offence and defense. Specializes with sword and shield.**_

___**Uchiha Ryoga: He is now deceased, doing little more than pushing up daisies. He isn't very personable either. He had been chosen by the Uchiha clan to house the Hachibi but failed to do so.**_

___**Mugen Katachi: An infant**__**.**_

___**Muga: An eight year old girl who would give you the shirt of her back, if you need a shirt. She is, as her moniker suggests, selfless. **_

___**Serthis Nosfer: Yuri's roommate. He is like an older version of Shikamaru, but more active, with a larger appetite, and an unbreakable sense of loyalty to Yuri, who he looks upon as a sister. He stands 6'0" even, has golden blonde hair and blue eyes. He wields melee weapons of all types with equal skill, but favors his fists and feet.**_

__**The Green Beasts AKA Rock Lee and Maito Gai: Two loons with muscle power to spare. The provide comic relief, and fight as a duo. Martial artists supreme, they can punch through 5' thick steel plating. Beware the sunset.**

**Pale Ghost AKA Hyuuga Hinata: Hinata's alter ego acts so different than her, that not even I would suspect such a thing. Pale Ghost seemingly fades in and out of sight when fighting, making her hard to target. She has some control over water, and wears an outfit that would never be worn by Hinata outside of crime fighting.**

**Shadow AKA Nara Shikamaru: Shadow is the reason Shikamaru acts so lazy. At least, that's what he says. Shadow controls the shadows, using them to incapacitate his foes. Do not give him coffee, lest you want Ragnarok, the Apocalypse, or whatever you call the end of the world to come early.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters****.**

**Jinchuuriki Project**

**Chapter two**

**The first day, observe from the shadows.**

**(10/28/08) Konoha City High School, Room 207, Time: 8:00 A.M.**

Hinata sat in her usual seat in Iruka-sensei's class, thinking over the events over the past few days: Uzumaki Naruto, a few attempted robberies in which she (as Pale Ghost) stopped, Uzumaki Naruto, the fight with a mysterious villain, who called himself Vague, and Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka-sensei entered the class room and yelled for them to quiet down. "All right class, today we have a new student. So be quiet while he introduces himself. We don't want a repeat of last time, got it?"

In walks a young man with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. Hinata recognizes him almost immediately. _'Naruto-kun. But what is he doing here?' _ "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, and foxes. My dislikes include thugs, goons, and emos. My hobby is to track down information on my parents. I haven't thought about any plans for the future. I hope we can get along."

With that said Naruto moves toward an empty desk, right next to Hinata. He turns his head and says, "Hello again, Hinata-san. I trust that you haven't been bothered by any more thugs since I saw you last." Hinata blushes and stutters out, "H-hai, N-naruto-kun."

The class goes on for almost an hour before the bell rings. As the students file out Hinata thinks to herself, _"Naruto-kun is in the same age group as me!'_ Naruto's next class is English with Kakashi-sensei. Again he sits next to Hinata. After that class lets out he heads to the gym, where he has Gai-sensei. He keeps up with Gai and Lee in every exercise, stunning everyone but Gai and Lee.

After gym, Naruto has lunch. He heads over to the table where Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Lee are all sitting. He asks if he could sit here. Hinata quickly stutters an affirmative. Kiba looks at Naruto and asks him why he was following Hinata around. Naruto looks over and says, "She's the only one I really even have a semblance of knowing here." Kiba takes a few minutes to digest that and the grunts, "Fine."

After lunch is over, Naruto heads to Math, which is taught by Kurenai-sensei. After that he heads to History, which is taught by Anko-sensei. Or as some of her students are prone to call her: Insane Woman. Following that he has Home Ec. which is taught by Asuma-sensei. Then school lets out at 3:30 P.M.

On his way out he notices Hinata going a different way than the one that would take her to the Hyuuga mansion. His interest peaked; he decides to follow her, at a distance of course.

**Meanwhile, across town, Haru Yuri's Apartment**

"Serth! I'm home!" yelled Yuri. As usual she didn't get a response, so she decided to go find him. She steps into the kitchen and sweatdrops. Her 18 year old, blond haired roommate was sitting at the table asleep. But more amazingly, he was also somehow managing to eat a box of pizza. The currently green haired woman said, "I've heard of people doing things in their sleep, but that's ridiculous." She waits until he finishes the pizza before waking him up.

Serthis opens an eyelid and asks, "Yeah, Yuri? What's up?" His pseudo-sister shakes her head and tells him about what he was doing. She then walks into her bedroom to change. Serthis looks at the clock, gets up, and walks over to Yuri's door and knocks. He yells, "I'm leaving now. You know the drill, Yuri. No touching the armory unless it's an emergency." With that he heads over to the armory and grabs a scythe. He holsters it on his back then heads out.

On his way to his destination he notices a commotion in a back street.

**4:15 PM, back street**

Pale Ghost stands across from the villain Vague. Meanwhile, in the shadows, though in different spots, are Naruto and Shadow. Naruto is still in his school clothes, and he has a kage bunshin transformed into an orange fox elsewhere in the area, ready to cause a diversion as needed. Shadow is dressed in all black, with a black skull mask. Vague is dressed in brown, very non-descript. He also has a tan cloak. In his hand is a katana. He wears a brown face mask, and has his hood up. Pale Ghost is dressed in a blue tube top; slashed violet pants that hug her figure tightly; violet shoes that seem to be connected to her pants; she also has a grey mask that covers her face. The mask is featureless. Naruto blushes when he remembers her changing her outfit.

Vague charges at Pale Ghost, thrusting his sword. Pale ghost fades out and dodges left. She then gathers water into a ball to fire at Vague. He dodges. He cuts horizontally. This goes on for a few minutes before the two back away. Vague readies his sword and starts to gather chakra for an attack. Before he can let it loose however, a multitude of boxes, containers, and debris falls on him. Both look up to see what caused it. Sitting up on a ledge is a terrier sized orange fox. It yips at them. Vague unleashes his attack on the ledge the fox is sitting on, which sends it falling down into pile of rubble. He then turns back to his opponent and gets ready to attack. But before he can he is rammed by another super. When he looks to see who it is he sees two of the same person. Both are dressed in thick, grey clothing, and wearing a dog mask. Both have wild black hair.

Vague recognizes, that with the arrival of the War Hounds, that he no longer can win the fight. Pulls a flash grenade from his pocket and throws it down. After he is gone One of the Hounds looks at Pale Ghost and asks, "You alright, Hinata?" "Yes Kiba, I am. Thanks for the save. By the way, thanks Shika for coming out to help." Their attention is drawn to the rubble, which moves to reveal the fox. It yips as if to say that it's okay before running off. Naruto thinks to himself, _"So Shikamaru is the guy in the shadows, Kiba and a dog that's turned into a copy of himself is the guy in the dog mask, and Hinata is superhero as well.'_ He leaves without them noticing.

**With Serthis**

Serthis sees that the fight is over and heads from his viewing spot to his original destination, an arena of sorts. Once he gets there he enters the advanced to the death armed tourney. After he's won, he takes his money and heads home, not a scratch on his body.

**Naruto's Apartment, 9:00 PM**

Naruto inserts a disk into his computer and waits for the screen to come up. He just got back from his job at Ichiraku Ramen. He accesses one of the files as soon as the screen comes up. After getting past the password, he begins to read.

_Jinchuuriki Project_

_Main Goal (public): To supply super soldiers to the major powers in order to promote peace._

_Main Goal (actual): To assist the Akatsuki in world domination._

_The Jinchuuriki are all taken as infants and have one of the Nine Bijuu sealed into them. The Akatsuki is very proficient in the sealing arts. Sealing a Bijuu in an older person will kill said person. This was found out recently when the Hachibi was temporarily sealed into Uchiha Ryoga._

_If the Jinchuuriki is killed, then the demon sealed inside will die if not extracted quickly. If the demon is extracted from the host, the host will die within an hour._

_The only Jinchuuriki not created by the Akatsuki is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He had the demon sealed inside by Namikaze Minato (alias Yellow Flash), a sealing master. Namikaze-san was the student of renowned author and seal master Jiriyia (alias the Toad Sage). The Jinchuuriki was to be raised by Sarutobi Hiruzen. Three days after Sarutobi Hiruzen had received the boy, Akatsuki acquired the boy._

_The Shukaku Jinchuuriki was handed over to Akatsuki to become Jinchuuriki in return for the boy to be returned at age 12. The boy is an insomniac, because the demon can take control while the boy is asleep. For reasons unknown, he is homicidal._

_The Nekomata Jinchuuriki was raised as a soldier after certain parties in Kumo gave her at birth to be Jinchuuriki. She escaped shortly after she was released to Kumo._

_The Isonade Jinchuuriki is the oldest of all Jinchuuriki, and is a full member of Akatsuki. He is currently paired with Uchiha Itachi. He acts more as an enforcer._

_The Yonbi Jinchuuriki was given to us by the military of Iwa. He is to be a frontliner for their army._

_The Okami Jinchuuriki was taken from an orphanage and subsequently made into Jinchuuriki. She somehow got a hold of one of the members' porn stash at age 5. We let her out into the world at age 16, as is usual for non-specific cases._

_The Itachi Jinchuuriki was handed over to the Akatsuki to become a super soldier and commander for Kumo. He has since fulfilled that roll._

_The Anaguma Jinchuuriki was taken from an orphanage in Kiri. She has taken well to Akatsuki, though she has stated multiple times that she doesn't like our methods._

_The current Ryu Jinchuuriki was taken from a couple who gave their child up for adoption._

_In order to control the Jinchuuriki, we have altered the seals so that, when the time comes, we can turn them in to sleeper soldiers. The only exception is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Because of the seal placed on him by Namikaze-san we have been unable to use the standard seal for turning them into sleeper soldiers. Research has been going on for over 16 years and we have yet to make a compatible seal. However, Uzumaki-san seems to be cordial enough to us, and may not need the sleeper seal._

Naruto reviews the information. After he does that he turns his thoughts on an outfit for a secret identity with which he can help the other heroes.

**AN:**

**And that's it for this chapter. In response to a review I got, the association with the Jinchuuriki to Akatsuki varies from each one to the next. However and abbreviated list will be shown briefly.**

**Gaara-Indifferent**

**Yugito-Hostile**

**Kisame-Friendly**

**Shinai- Indifferent**

**Yuri- Indifferent leaning hostile**

**James-Indifferent leaning friendly**

**Muga- Friendly**

**Katachi-N/A**

**Naruto- Hostile**

**3 (4) more 'supers':**

**The War Hounds AKA Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru: This team of dog and master are heavy combat types. Akamaru turns into a copy of Kiba. They are savage fighters, using chakra to enhance their attacks.**

**Swarm AKA Aburame Shino: Swarm is as quiet as Shino is. He commands a large swarm of insects to attack his opponents. No further data.**

**Black Cat AKA Nii Yugito AKA Subject 02: Yugito has taken to fighting crime as she makes her way to Konoha. She rarely uses her powers.**


End file.
